Betta fish and one little wish
by Wiccan-Kitten
Summary: Colby is on the run and Charlie is right on his heels.....rated M for later chapters...
1. It cant be

**I do not own Numb3rs) I wish I did but then don't we all?(**

squirrelsquirrelsquirrelsquirrelsquirrelsquirrelsquirrelsquirrelsquirrelsquirrelsquirrelsquirr

Don Eppes rolled over and looked out the window. He realized it was still dark. Rolling out of bed he wondered what had woke him up. As he made his way to the bathroom he heard a noise. Frowning Don threw on some clothes he tiptoed out to the hall. Hearing the noise again the FBI agent grabbed his gun. Since his dad was on Vacation and Charlie was out with Amita, he was all alone in the big house. Creeping down the hall Don heard another noise.

"That sounded like Charlie" he thought to himself. Walking to the top of the stairs

Don called out

"Charlie is that you?"

CRASH " Dons up"

"Go out the back door"

Don started down the stairs.

"Charlie are you okay down there?"

"Im fine hang on a sec will ya"

Don stopped when he got to the end of the stairs.

"What's going on and who did you send out the back door?"

What are you talking about? It's just me here."

"Yeah sure but what are you doing home, where is Amita and what was that crash I heard?"

"Oh Ameta had an emergency so I decided to come back and I was hungry so I raided the fridge and you scared me. I kinda tripped over a chair cause it was dark"

"Did you also get dressed in the dark? And why didn't you turn out the light?"

"No and I didn't want to wake you up and why did you ask that? Charlie asked as he looked down at him self.

"Oh" he said as he realized that his shirt was on backwards and his pants were inside out.

"Umm...I……uhhh…." Charlie blushed even harder as Don started to laugh.

Still laughing Don just patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Hey man I understand so it's okay."

Ruffling Charlie's hair he went in to the kitchen chuckling to him self.

Charlie sighed and started to climb the stairs.

"If only you really knew you wouldn't have said that.

poorcharliepoorcharliepoorcharliepoorcharliepoorcharliepoorcharliepoorcharliepoorcharl

Don's jaw dropped when his team told him what they had just learned

"You're joking right?"

"I wish I was" said Megan Reeves there profiler as she sighed running her fingers through her long dirty blonde hair.

"BANG"

She jumped and looked over at David Sinclair who had just smashed his fist on the table.

"Dammit" he said " I cant we trusted that SOB. I wonder how long he's been leading us on."

The tall black man was probably the closest to the person ,who was the center of their discussion, than he was the rest of the team. Don rubbed his temples as he thought about what he had just learned.

There had been some rumours going around that an a couple of Americans were selling intelligence to the Chinese and it had been made known on something known as the Janus List that the two people responsible were Dwain Carter and none other than Colby Granger, the third person on Dons team. Colby was ex army and after Afghanistan he started to work for the FBI under Dons rule. To say the least Colby was the last person Don had expected to be the mole, but with all the evidence his team had just presented to him it was quite clear that it had to be Colby.

Don looked up and asked "has any one made contact with Colby?"

"no one has seen him since last night." Said Megan

"we called everyone we could think of since he has no family around her that we could find and plus we don't have any numbers for his family that we know of" said David as he flipped through some files in front of him.

Everyone looked up as Charlie entered the room reading a book.

"um Charlie did you know that your reading that book backwards?"

Megan asked as Charlie sat down next to his brother.

"wha…? Oh yea I know that" he said still reading

"umm why?"

" its called a Manga and just because that's how you read it"

Don leanded over and read the tittle. "_Gravitation_ um okay ive never seen this around the house so were did you get it from?"

"ohh Colby let me borrow the whole set and a couple more"

"um Charlie?"

Charlie looked up the find everyone staring at him.

"what?" he asked confused

Don looked at him and took a deep breath.

"when did he give you those books?" he asked

"uhh last night…why?"

"I thought you were with Amita last night?"

I was but we ran into Colby and when Amita had to leave me and Colby grabbed something to eat then I drove him home and he gave them to me and told me to read them and when I was done he would give me some more to read. Why?"

Don sighed then he slowly explained to him what his team had told him earlier. When he was done Charlie looked really pale.

"are you okay Charlie?" David asked

"no you've got it all wrong it couldn't have been Colby.. he wouldn't…" Charlie trailed off then promptly passed out….

Odearodearodearodearodearodearodearodearodearodearodearodearodearodearodearodear

**So how did yall like it? Here have a nut or two or three…………**


	2. We cant resist

_**doomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdo**_omdoo

"Charlie, Charlie wake up"

Groaning Charlie sat up.

"what happened?"

" you fainted on us"

"I fainted?"

K "yes, have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

"yes why?"

"well you've been going out and not coming home till early in the morning and you've been slacking a little around here and around home, dad and Larry keep asking me why you always have this foggy look in your eyes."

"oh I guess I have been a little out of it. Its just that I have a lot on my mind and what you told me about Colby kind of threw me off."

"look its okay just take a couple of days off and get some rest. Me and the rest of the team can handle things"

"you sure?"

"of course now get some sleep."

Getting up to leave, don tucked his brother in bed and then he left the room. When he got to his car he stopped and nodded at the unmarked patrol car he had posted to watch the house while Charlie got some sleep. Glancing one more time at the house don got in his car and left.

Charlie lay there in the bed for awhile trying to make since of what don had told him about Colby. Sighing he rolled over to try and get some sleep when he heard a rapping noise. Laying still he waited till he heard it again. Realizing it was coming from little rocks hitting his window Charlie got up to go check on what was going on when it hit him)ouch( that he was just wearing a pair of boxers. Shrugging he opened the window and looked out. There standing under it was Colby, all poised and ready to throw another rock. Charlie let out a sigh of relief, then remembering Colby's problem he hissed.

"what do you think your doing?!"

"just wanted to see my favorite person now let me up cause there's an unmarked car watching the front door"

Rolling his eyes Charlie walked over to the dresser and fished around for a pair of keys. Taking them overt to the window he threw them at Colby.

"let yourself in"

Chuckling, Colby proceeded to do just that.

_**rocksrocksrocksrocksrocksrocksrocksrocksrocksrocksrocksrocksrocksrocksrocksrocks**_

A couple of minutes later Charlie was tossed on to his bed. Rolling over so Charlie was straddling him Colby threaded his hands through Charlie's hair. He pulled him down and proceeded to kiss him senseless. Sighing Charlie wrapped his arms around Colby's neck. After thoroughly distracting Charlie Colby reached down and slipped Charlie's boxers down around his knees. Charlie, who was completely oblivious to what had just happened, started moaning into Colby's mouth when the older man started to stroke his hips, swirling his thumbs around in circles just barley touching any skin. When they broke for air Colby looked straight into the mathematician's eyes, grinning when he saw that they were hazy and filled with lust. Groaning at Colby for not moving Charlie started to tug at the agent's wife beater) sounds so wrong (.

"off now" he ordered his voice all husky.

Grinning Colby sat up and stripped off his shirt only to be pushed back down by Charlie who latched on to one of his nipples and started biting and sucking on it while pinching and rubbing the other one. Overwhelmed by the dominance oozing from his precious little uke all Colby could do was lay there and enjoy the assault he was receiving. Charlie started to bite and lick his way down Colby's chest, when he reached his navel he dipped his tongue into the hole receiving a yelp from his play toy. Charlie swirled his tongue around a couple of times then he continued down to ward his objective. Reaching Colby's waistband Charlie licked along the skin before undoing the button with his teeth.

Propping him self up on his elbows Colby watched as Charlie yanked his pants down releasing his very painful erection. Locking eyes with Colby Charlie licked the pre cum off the top. Colby's eyes blackened and he threw his head back and moaned.

"damn Charlie"

He sassed as Charlie, who was please with that reaction, proceeded to take the whole thing in his mouth. Bobbing his head and sucking, Charlie made sure the whole thing was coated with saliva. After one last suck he crawled back up to kiss Colby. Reaching down Colby stroked Charlie's butt cheek only to have his hand swatted away. Winking at Colby Charlie leaned back on his and started to suck on three of his fingers moaning Colby's name as he did so. Then he started to prepare him self. Staring at Charlie doing that to him self made Colby's mind completely blank. Watching Charlie moaning, his head flung back with his mouth open and eyes closed and he fingered him self Colby couldn't take it and more. Sitting up he grabbed Charlie's hips and pulled him over to him. Positioning him he leaned close to his ear.

"ride me Charlie"

He said causing Charlie to moan at the pure lust in his voice. Sitting Charlie impaled him self on Colby's cock. Panting he stared to move, up and down rolling his hips. Leaning back on his elbows again Colby watched Charlie struggle to keep a slow pace.

"haha..Colby..nnh"

"mmmm?"

"ahhh…hahha…fuck…"

Colby could tell Charlie was getting frustrated so he rolled him over. Wrapping his legs around Colby's waist Charlie pulled closer. Colby grinned and decided to use this new angle to his advantage. Slowly he started to thrust in and out of Charlie.

" ahhh..f..ff..uckkk…Colby go faster.."

Charlie whimpered at Colby's slow pace. Grinning Colby slowed down even more, enjoying how frustrated Charlie was getting.

" damn it Colby more.."

Charlie said trying to thrust back on Colby.

" what like this?"

Colby asked as he slowly pulled all the way out then slammed back in all the way.

"yes"

Charlie screamed

"damn it do that again Colby "

Angling him self a little more Colby did again, this time hitting Charlie's prostate dead on causing the young man to scream and arch his back.

"haha please Colby I cant take it any more just fuck me already"

As you wish"

Colby started to slam into Charlie making it look like he was attempting to screw him into the mattress. Charlie then came screaming Colby's name. Colby moaning Charlie's name in to his neck came seconds later. Puling out Colby collapsed on top of Charlie. Then he rolled on to his side and pulled the younger man against him. Sighing Charlie snuggled close to Colby and promptly fell asleep. Colby set his phone alarm then pulled the covers up over them and fell asleep also.

_**sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex**_

soooooooo all my little minions how was it? Bad, horrible, great, awesome, or do you have no blood left? Lol that was really hard for me to type cause I had to find a day when the house was empty….but still do you know how hard it is to write a lemon when you have a dog, two cats, and two fish staring at you? Lol at least my hermit crabs are to high up to see me…..so here have some purple lemon squares and tell me what you thought…..CRASH…..

_**Don:**_ WHAT THE HELL IS COLBY DOING IN MY BROTHERS BED NAKED!! AND WHY IS CHARLIE NAKED TO??

_**Kitten:**_ now Don calm down…err lets go find somewhere else to discuss this…like …..TRUNK OF MY CAR!!...

_**Wiccan:**_ no need to worry folks we will take care of this so yea tell us what you think bubye……insert muffled yelling and evil chuckling

YOU HEARD NOTHING


End file.
